


Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc 2.0: Talent Turnaround

by imadonut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Rewrite, Different Culprits, Different Survivors, Different murders, F/F, F/M, M/M, different victims, exepct i rewrote the whole thing, just the first game but with the v3 cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadonut/pseuds/imadonut
Summary: A familiar setting, a familiar cast of characters, but a whole new story. The cast of V3 are given the talents of the Trigger Happy Havoc characters and are put into their situation and setting. This creates a completely new set of personalities, murders, culprits, victims, and survivors, as well as a new plot. Motives are reused, new ones are added. The story is different, as I've put my own twist on it.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue Part 1: Same School, Same Rules, Different People

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Saturday on ao3, and updates as I complete the parts on Tumblr.

Kaito Momota is the unluckiest person he knows. This is a truth of life that Kaito Momota accepts as fact without much debate, but not in a self-loathing, “the whole world is against me” kind of way. He has the kind of comically bad luck that makes fireworks explode more often than they should when he lights them, or makes him lose 15 phones in the span of 5 years by somehow always dropping them at the worst possible moment. It’s mostly just annoying yet insignificant things, but there’s so many of those little things that Kaito can’t help thinking that sometimes it’s more than just a coincidence. And, usually, he’s perfectly fine with this fact of life. To him, it just means he has to work harder to obtain his goals, because nothing in life will ever be handed to him. Now that he’s standing outside Hope’s Peak Academy, acceptance letter clutched in his hand, he wonders when his luck began to change. 

Around 156 days ago, an acceptance letter addressed to a Kaito Momota was sent in the mail. In the letter, the reader was told that they were accepted into the most prestigious school in the world through a random lottery. The irony in this was almost palpable, and Kaito was so convinced it was some sick joke. After some research, it became clear to him that it was, in fact, not a joke. Knowing it was true only made it more ironic, and Kaito was almost angry at it. Almost, but not quite, since it’s hard to be angry when you’re getting accepted into the dream school that you’d been so convinced was far beyond your reach.

Now that he was standing outside the school, the full scope of what he was about to face finally hit him, and it felt so unreal. His dream was finally coming true, through all the odds stacked against him throughout his life, he actually made it. He took a deep breath, the last breath of fresh air he’d breath for a while filling his lungs. His foot moved forward, taking a step. Suddenly, everything felt wiggly and warped, his vision and hearing fading in and out. He couldn’t feel his limbs, and all of his senses were slowly slipping away. His vision darkened at the corners until it spread and fully engulfed everything he could see. The moment he realized the dream that seemed too good to be true probably was, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Almost as hard as the floor did when it met his face five seconds later.

…

When he finally came to, everything felt heavy. The first things he registered were his limbs, which were covered in an uncomfortable pins and needles sensation. Then, his head made itself known with a throbbing pain in tangent with the beating of his heart. Even though his eyelids felt heavy, he knew he had to open his eyes to understand where he was. Light flooded his vision, and out of instinct he squinted his eyes, not quite shutting them completely. He let out a small groan as it aggravated his already angry headache. He eventually adjusted to the light after a few seconds, and he soon found that his earlier assessment about needing to open his eyes to understand where he was was wrong. His eyes were now open, and it made his current predicament possibly even more confusing than before. 

He was in a classroom, one which he didn’t recognize at all, but based on what he remembered before passing out, he assumed he was inside Hope’s Peak. At least, that seems like the most logical answer currently. After glancing around, he came to the conclusion that he was also alone in this unfamiliar classroom. That wasn’t exactly comforting. Also, the windows, or at least the spaces where there should be windows, were replaced with metal plates screwed onto the walls. That’s even less comforting. 

He shifted his arms, which were crossed on the desk he was sitting at. As he moved, he heard the crumpling of paper underneath his elbow. He looked down at the desk and spotted the letter on the table, with the words, “Hey there new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world” scribbled in colorful crayon. 

“What the hell?” He blurted out, picking up the paper and looking it over. Was this some kind of joke? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was passing out in front of the school gates. He didn’t remember getting to the classroom, so did someone carry him all the way here? 

He set the paper down, then noticed a glint of light out of the corner of his eye. Following it with his eyes, he was met with a large, not at all hidden surveillance camera. Just out in the open. Then, everything sort of fell into place. The too good to be true acceptance into Hope’s Peak, passing out right in front of the gates, the crayon note and camera. 

It was all some big elaborate prank, wasn’t it? Just his luck.

As flattered as he was to be included in what seems to be a high quality prank show based on the cameras, he wasn’t too thrilled about what he thought was his biggest dream being fulfilled turning out to be a ruse for the entertainment of strangers. Kaito stood up with his hands on his desk, and he crumpled the paper.

“Aright, haha, bet you think this is _real_ funny. I’m not exactly a fan of being pranked, so if you could cut it out, I’d appreciate it.” He yelled loud enough for a speaker to pick up, gazing directly into the camera. 

No response came from any speakers, and the camera didn’t even move. He glared at it, and waved his arms frantically to try and get whoever was behind the camera’s attention.

“Helloooo?”

Still no response.

He huffed, now annoyed at this situation. If he was being pranked, these people were taking it a bit too far. Breaking eye contact with the surveillance camera, Kaito made his way to the exit of the room.

“I don’t know what you want from me, but I’m out. Screw this, I didn’t want to deal with this today.” 

The doors opened, and he was greeted with something he wasn’t quite expecting. Outside the room was a hall filled with purple light, several doors on either side of him, and a checkered black and white floor. It was well kept and clean, yet the general vibe of the place gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. If this was a prank, whoever set this up was really committed.

“Umm…”

He stepped out into the hall, a bit overwhelmed at the new scenery and not entirely sure what he was supposed to do now. If this was a prank, what kind of a reaction were they planning on getting out of him with this? If this wasn’t a prank, then why is he here? Was this really Hope’s Peak Academy? Was he kidnapped? He had so many questions, yet nothing to answer them.

There had to be a way out somewhere. If he was able to get in, there has to be a way to get out, that’s just common sense. After taking in the purple tinted halls around him, Kaito started to walk around, checking every door on the side of the hall. The doors all had labels on them, like the AV room and the gym. If he tried to open any doors, they’d be locked. The longer he spent in the hallways, the heavier the lumb of dread in his stomach grew. If this was a prank, whoever was doing it had way too much money and time on their freehands. If it wasn’t a prank, that made more sense, while also raising more questions than answers. He supposed that possibly he’d just passed out and been dragged to a classroom? He’d never been inside Hope’s Peak, and he didn’t know how they ran things here. Maybe this was all completely normal?

Kaito stopped in the middle of a hall that branched off, giving himself a moment to think. If this was normal for this school, he should probably head to the entrance hall then, since everyone was supposed to meet there at 8. Looking up at a nearby wall clock, Kaito gathered that it was 8:15 currently, which meant that he was late to the meeting. He ignored the twisting anxiety in his stomach in favor of pushing forward, continuing to wander through the halls. Without a map or guide to the school, he had no idea where he was going.

Yet somehow, despite his luck so far, he managed to stumble across the two large red doors leading to the entrance hall. Behind the doors, Kaito could hear the murmuring of several voices, all varying in pitch, tone, and volume. Whether or not all of what had happened to him so far was normal orientation for this school or just a prank, he was about to find out. He steeled himself with a deep breath, plastered a believable smile on his face, and pushed the doors open with shaky hands. 

As soon as the doors swung open, fluorescent lights even brighter than those in the hallway pierced his eyes, causing him to flinch back away from the door and close his eyes for a moment. When they opened again, he noticed an abrupt halt in the speaking, and several pairs of eyes were on him now. He felt a shiver run down his spine at their presence, feeling a strong aura coming from the students in this room. He couldn't let it get to him though. He knew what he was getting into by accepting the invitation, and he was prepared. Keeping the smile wide, he stepped into the entrance hall.

“Um, hi everyone! I guess I was a little late to the meeting, huh?” He said sheepishly, feeling his heart start racing when no one answered him, only continuing to stare.

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something.” He tacked on fast, trying to cover up his embarrassment. The tension grew when again, no one answered, until someone towards the front stepped forward.

“Are you the sixteenth student?”

Kaito felt surprised at that. This person was getting straight to the point. He turned to the voice and saw a small girl staring up at him with piercing red eyes. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was much shorter than he was (not entirely surprising considering his height), with brown hair in a loose ponytail and a deep red jacket that matched her irises buttoned over her uniform, which was mostly just a button up, tie, sleek black legging and dress shoes. He could feel her gaze peering into his brain, and he gulped, keeping his smile. _So this is what the Ultimates are like._

“Yup! Guess everyone else is already here?” He asks, quickly counting the others in the room with him to make sure the number was correct. The small girl hummed in acknowledgement, stared him down for a few seconds longer, then stepped back. Kaito took the opportunity to relax a bit, not realizing he was so tense until she was further away from him. He turned away from the girl to look at the others in the room.

“So, is this all like, tradition at this school? I know this school isn’t like the others, but are all of the windows and creepy lighting necessary?” He tries to make a joke to lighten the mood of the room, but it doesn’t have the intended effect. Instead, several students made eye contact, communicating something between them that he wasn’t aware of. 

One of the others, a much taller girl with sleek blonde hair in a very professional looking pink dress with a leg cut, high heels, and a feathery white boa around her neck, made eye contact with Kaito. Her gaze wasn’t as intense as the smaller girl’s, but it was still very intimidating by her sheet height alone.

“How do you remember getting here?”

That was an odd question, but considering the odd circumstances around his arrival, it may be important.

“Well, I don’t actually remember. I sort of passed out in front of the building and woke up in one of the classrooms.” He gave a small laugh, hoping it didn’t sound as nervous as he felt like it did.

At his response, the tall girl seems to get disheartened, for some reason Kaito can’t pinpoint. He hears a few sighs ring out in the group he’s in, making him more confused.

“Is… something wrong with that?”

“It’s how we all got here.” A girl with pinkish-blonde hair standing next to the one with the boa spoke up. Similarly to the boa girl, this student was dressed rather lavishly too, although more in a fashionable sense. She wasn’t wearing her uniform, and was instead wearing a several piece outfit centered around the black, white, and pink color scheme. It was fashionable, and rather provocative in some areas. She definitely had no problem showing off some skin, that’s for sure. Keeping his eyes locked with hers and away from her more… exposed areas, Kaito gave her a questioning look.

“Wait, so none of you know how you got here?” He asked, taking a step closer. Both girls shook their heads. 

“Nope. At least from what we’ve gathered so far, no one remembered much after arriving at the building. Of course, we all remember the basic stuff, like our names, our families, our talents…” The boa girl trails off at the end, her eyes unconsciously traveling to a group of three standing in the corner of the room, one of which being the girl in the red jacket who’d talked to Kaito earlier.

“Well, most of us anyway.” The girl finished off, before turning to face Kaito.

“Speaking of, none of us have introduced ourselves.” She calmly offers a hand to Kaito, along with a small, charismatic smile.

“Kaede Akamatsu. You probably recognize my last name I assume.” 

Kaito took a second to process this after taking her hand and shaking it. He did recognize her last name, but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly from where…

“OH! The Akamastu corporation!” Kaito blurted out as soon as the realization hit him. He heard some laughter next to him, and the crudely dressed girl leaned over, slinging her arm over the taller girl’s shoulders. Kaede seemed comfortable with this and made no move to retreat from the gesture.

“Hell yeah she is. My girl here’s got a fortune behind her name, so you better be nice.” 

Kaede let out a small, breathy laugh.

“She’s joking, of course. I’m the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, which sounds sort of threatening, but it simply means I’m to inherit a large fortune when I become an adult.”

“Oh.” Kaito muttered. No matter how she phrased it, that’s still threatening, especially to someone like him, who’d never gotten an allowance over $20 before in his life.

“Yup. But she works hard for that money, so don’t go thinkin’ she’s one of those pretentious brats who get everything handed to ‘em.” The pink-blonde spoke up on behalf of the other girl. 

Kaito gave them a once over, noticing their comfortable posture around one another and the fact that the pink-blonde keeps speaking up for her taller friend.

“Do you two know each other?” He questioned. They both nodded.

“My parents like me to have the best of the best, and often buy me more expensive and lavish clothes than necessary. Because of her profession, we often come in contact with each other, and we’ve become friends over this.” Kaede explained.

“Profession?” Kaito felt like he was missing some information here.

“Yup! I’m Miu Iruma, Ultimate Fashionista, baby!” She yelled out, proud and cheerful. It was a good energy to have, considering their situation. 

“Oh, yeah I think I’ve heard of you before too. You’re in a lot of teen magazines.” Kaito now recognizes her from magazines he’s seen in stores before. He’d never bought any, but he now realized where she seemed familiar from. 

After he’d said that, Miu looked him up and down, sizing him up.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you before though. You have to be big to get into this school, so what’s your deal kid?”

He mentally flinched at the use of the word “Kid”, as that was not one he liked to be used to describe him, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Uh, well it’s not special, and I’m not big like the rest of you are. I don’t really have a talent, I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student. It just means I got here through chance, they picked me out of a bunch of average students.”

Miu and Kaede shared a look, but it wasn’t one of pity or disgust like he’d been expecting. 

“That’s still a talent nonetheless.” Kaede reassures him. Miu pipes up from behind her.

“Still better than those three.” She gestures lazily to the three in the corner Kaede had looked at earlier. Kaede elbows her friend at the comment.

“Stop being rude.”

“Wait, what’s wrong with their talents?” Kaito asks instinctively. Kaede gives the three a sympathetic look.

“Well, that’s the thing. You see, Miu and I were one of the first two to wake up and make it to the entrance hall, and we’ve been gathering people’s talents since they’ve started arriving.” Kaede pulls a folded paper from a well hidden pocket in her dress, along with a pen. As she unfolds the paper, he notices the outside of it is from the card he’d seen on his earlier with the scribbled crayon writing. _So everyone got one of those._

“I’ve been keeping a record of names and talents, but those three over there-” She gestures to them, “- don’t seem to remember their talents, unfortunately. Well, we think the purple haired one doesn’t remember. He wouldn’t tell us that or his name.”

Kaito looks at the mentioned purple haired guy, finding him to be the shortest one of the bunch. He had dark purple hair, a shade not unlike Kaito’s own, tied in a tiny bunch at the base of his neck. He was wearing very comfortable clothes of the gray, white, and black color scheme, obviously not caring for the dress code or required uniforms. He seemed fairly normal, the only defining features of his outfit being the grey and black checkered scarf around his neck, and the military-style black hat on his head. 

Kaito heard a snort from beside him, making him turn his gaze away from the short guy.

“Yeah, little asshole laughed at us when we tried to get his name and talent. I’d stay away from him if I were you, he’s definitely bad news.” Miu said, taking a moment to stick her tongue out at him, to which he didn’t respond to.

“Oh, alright then.” Kaito looks at the three outcasts of the group, standing away from the others, composed of the purple haired guy, the girl in the red jacket, and someone else he hadn’t talked to or heard about before. He was furthest away from the group, keeping to himself. He was dressed modestly, in normal everyday clothes of a darker hue. He had navy blue hair, from what Kaito could see underneath the large hat he kept his face hidden under. 

Kaito broke his gaze away, realizing he was staring, turning instead to face the two girls.

“So uh, what about the others? You’ve been keeping track, so I’m guessing you know the names and talents of the other nine?”

Kaede nodded.

“The others were much more cooperative, and didn’t seem to have any trouble sharing their talents with me.”

She looks up at Kaito.

“Are you interested in learning about the others?” She asked. Kaito nodded without hesitating.

“Oh, alright then.” She looks down at her paper, and begins to read them off one by one


	2. Prologue Part 2: Same School, Same Rules, Different People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters get introduced and the story gets set up, the prologue is finally ending. Next chapter is where the story truly begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted this a day late, I got busy on Halloween and didn't have my laptop with me. But, it's here now!

Kaede looks at the list in her hands, and goes through it quickly, not dwelling too long on anyone in particular. Each person got pointed to as she went through them, allowing Kaito a few seconds to try and memorize and match names to appearances.

_Kirumi Tojo, Ultimate Martial Artist- Light green long hair tied up with a ribbon, wearing a short button up and tie with a few colored bandaids on her arms._

_Himiko Yumeno, Ultimate Pop Sensation- Short bob of red hair, wearing a frilly light red and pink dress with several bracelets on her arms and pins in her hair. The one currently putting the colored band-aids on Kirumi’s arms._

_Angie Yonaga, Ultimate Clairvoyant - White hair cut straight and short, wearing a purple cloak, several piercings, scattered tattoos on her exposed skin of her arms, legs, and stomach. Currently talking to Rantaro._

_Rantaro Amami, Ultimate Gambler- Short green hair, wearing a vest and bowtie, sleeve of tattoos. Currently listening to Angie ramble._

_Gonta Gokuhara, Ultimate Moral Compass- Long green hair in a loose ponytail, very muscular, wearing a school uniform. Trying to get Ryoma to stop smoking_

_Ryoma Hoshi, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader- Very short, wearing a beanie and leather jacket, carries a pack of cigarettes. Currently smoking and being worried over by Gonta._

_Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Swimming Pro- Long blue hair in a high ponytail, wearing a baggy jacket and athletic shorts. Currently talking to Tenko._

_Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Softball Player- Dark green hair in a braid, wearing a star covered ballcap and a jean jacket with pins on it over a t-shirt and pants with holes in them. Currently talking to Tsumugi._

_Kiibo Iidabashi, Ultimate Programmer- White hair, wearing a green and grey hoodie and headphones. Currently standing away from the others with his headphones on._

_Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Writing Prodigy- Long straight blue hair, round glasses, a small black mask over his mouth, wearing a sweater and jeans. Currently standing next to Kiibo, also away from the main group._

After going through the names, Kaede looks at him with a small smile.

“Got it alright?” She asks, still holding the list. Despite not fully memorizing the faces, names, and talents in such a small window of time, he nods. 

“Yup.” He’s lying, but she doesn’t seem to catch on, simply folding the paper and putting it back into her pocket.

Kaito lets his eyes wander, gazing over the grouped up people. For the situation they were all in, they seemed surprisingly put together. At least no one was freaking out, so that was a good sign. They were all ultimates though, so that is to be expected.

He cleared his throat, turning to Kaede.

“So, what now? None of us know how we got here, the windows are closed off, I’m assuming there’s no exit. And there’s no teachers, from what I’ve seen.” He questioned, almost into thin air as Kaede had no answers for him.

Thankfully, there was someone who could answer his question for him. As soon as he asked the question, an annoyingly high pitched voice called out.

“Ahem! Ahem! Mic check, one two! This is a test of the school broadcast system!

It rang out throughout the room, followed by a loud chime.

_**Ding dong, bing bong** _

Everyone turned their heads to the noise, and saw a monitor at the front of the room spark to life. Through static, a small, bear shaped silhouette could be seen.

“Am I on? Can everyone hear me? Okay, well then, to all incoming students, I would like to begin the entrance ceremony! We’ll be starting at about… right now! Please make your way to the gym at your earliest convenience. That’s all! I’ll be waiting~”

After the sing-songy voice cut off, everyone stood silent for a few moments.

What the hell?

“What the hell?!” Someone shouted out, speaking what everyone was thinking. Kaito turned to the voice, seeing Miu still staring at the monitor, her face one of confused shock. At her comment, everyone else looked around nervously, unsure what to do,

“Hey now, let’s just stay calm. This is probably just to get us excited for the entrance ceremony, that’s all.” The green haired guy in the vest and bowtie stepped forward, a calm smile on his face. Rantaro, Kaito reminded himself.

“A-Are you sure? This all seems too strange to be normal for a school, but I don’t know.” The kid with the headphones replied nervously, his headphones now dangling at the sides of his neck.

“I’m sure we’ll be okay Kiibo, I mean, we’re all okay now, right?” Himiko smiles at the taller student, who looked away, avoiding eye contact, and instead stared at the ground. 

“Yeah, alright.” Kiibo nods, and Himiko grabs his hand in a comforting gesture. 

As soon as she does that, there’s a scoff from the front of the entrance hall. Facing the noise, Kaito notices it’s the purple haired kid from earlier, looking at the scene with an unimpressed expression.

Without saying a word, he turns around and walks out of the room, heading down the hall and towards the gymnasium, leaving everyone else behind.

Tenko and Tsumugi exchanged looks.

“What’s his deal?” The green haired girl commented, snarky and obviously not a fan of his attitude.

“I’m not sure, but he does seem to have the right idea. If the entrance ceremony is starting, wouldn’t it be a good idea to head to the gym?” Tsumugi adds, talking to no one in particular. The others look around, before unanimously deciding that heading to the gym would be the best idea at the moment.

The group of 15 split into smaller groups as they walked down the halls, similar to the groups in the entrance hall. The groups in question were: Maki and Shuichi, Tsumugi and Korekiyo, Gonta and Kirumi, Angie, Ryoma, and Rantaro, Tenko, Himiko, and Kiibo, and Kaito, Miu, and Kaede. Together they headed to the gym, the purple haired kid already there waiting for them. 

Next to Kaito, he heard Kaede speak up to both him and Miu.

“Don’t you think it’s odd we didn’t see any other students on our way here?”

Now that he thought about it, yeah that did seem pretty weird. Judging by the look on Miu’s face, she thought so too.

“Hey, you’re right. Where the hell is everyone?” Miu shouts out, a little louder than necessary.

The response she got was similar to Kaito’s in the Entrance Hall, replied to by the same high pitched voice.

“Hey there, howdy, hello! Is everyone here?”

Without waiting for anyone to answer, they continued.

“Good! Then, let’s get things rolling!”

As soon as those words were spoken, a small, animatronic teddy bear popped out from behind the podium on the stage, its body split into a half of black and a half of white. No one dared to move or speak for a few seconds, trying to take it in.

“Is that… a stuffed bear?” Korekiyo asked out loud, voice quiet and full of disbelief.

“I am not a stuffed bear!” The bear cried out, angry at that notion.

“I am Monokuma! This school’s headmaster.”

Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any weirder.

The bear stepped down from the podium and walked closer to the students, and the knot of anxiety that’d slowly been accumulating in Kaito’s stomach turned to outright dread as he realized how absolutely screwed they were. This was definitely not a normal school, much too weird for Hope’s Peak, and certainly too weird for a school that made the tiniest bit of sense.

“Nice to meet you all!” 

After Monokuma finished his introduction, everyone stood still and quiet, just staring at the bear.

“Um, is anyone else seeing and hearing the same thing? I’m not hallucinating the stuffed bear?” Tsumugi asked, looking at the others for confirmation.

“I am not a stuffed bear!! How many times do I have to tell you!” He yelled out angrily, jumping out at her and causing her to flinch back.

“Eeeeek! Get away from me!!” She yelled, putting her hands in front of her face. Quickly, Tenko, who’d been standing next to Tsumugi, jumped in front of her, hands out wide.

“Back up little dude.” The green-haired girl hissed out, glaring at the bear.

“Stop it, both of you!! It’s not like it can do anything to you, even if it can… walk and talk, for some reason.” Kaede tried to reason, not wanting people to get worked up for no reason.

“No no, little miss jumpy over here has the right idea. I could kill you if I wanted!” The bear chuckled, causing a few people to exchange looks.

“Well, anyway, do you happen to know why we’re here, mister...Monokuma?” Gonta speaks up, ignoring the potential death threat in favor of getting some answers.

“Ah, yes! Of course, that is why I brought you all here!” Monokuma exclaims, and a few students relaxed a bit at the notion that their questions would soon be addressed.

Kaito wasn’t one of the calmer students. He wasn’t sure why, but he just felt…off. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Monokuma cleared his throat.

“Now, continuing with the entrance ceremony! First, we should address what your school life will be like here! Yes, this should be the first thing to talk about since you’ll be living out the rest of your lives here.”

He said it so calmly, yet Kaito felt his heart stop. Looking around at everyone else, they seem to have heard it too, all wearing similar expressions

“Yes yes, you students are the hope of this world! You will all spend the rest of your life designated only to the grounds of this school, protected from the outside world!”

“H-Huh? That’s not… you’re not serious are you?” Kaito spoke, now hoping that this was all an extremely elaborate prank like he’d thought in the beginning.

“I am one hundred percent serious, my little luckster! But do not worry, we have quite the budget, so your life here will be quite comfortable! You will be more than accommodated for here at the academy.”

“Wait, so we’re stuck here? With no way out?!” Tenko shouts, her eyes wide with shock.

“Yup! You’re all completely cut off from the outside world! You can call for help all you want, but you’re stuck within these walls for the rest of your life!”

The room was silent, everyone quietly panicking at the news that they’re stuck in here forever. What about their families? Their friends on the outside? Their lives on the outside?

“Aww, why do you all look so glum! You all came here of your own free will, didn’t you?”

_Well, he isn’t entirely wrong._

“I guess you’ll all be happy to hear, there is something I forgot to mention. There is one way out, and only one.”

Everyone perked their heads up at that, some skeptic, others willing to listen.

“I’ve created a special rule, allowing those who wish to leave the ability to do so! With some conditions of course.”

“Spit it out already, we’re tired of waiting.” Ryoma grumbled, looking heavily annoyed at all this stalling and back and forths.

“Hold your horses, I’m getting to that!” The bear shouted, angry.

“Now then, what I was trying to say is that this school has what is called a Graduation Clause. The lifestyle you all will have here is one of order, but should someone interrupt said order, they and they alone would be allowed to leave.”

Kaito quirked an eyebrow.

“Interrupt the order? What does that mean?”

“Ah, curious one, aren’t you. What I mean by that is, in order to leave, someone needs to commit a crime most unspeakable, one that would truly disrupt the natural order. Murder, to be more specific.”

At that, everyone’s face paled a good few shades.

“Asphyxiation, blood loss, snapping of the neck, destroying internal organs, get creative! It doesn’t matter the process, all that matters is someone’s heart stops beating! That is the only way to escape this school.”

Katio could feel his breath picking up, panic becoming the leading emotion in his head. Kill someone to leave? That’s insane!! Fear ran through his veins, causing his hands to shake despite his efforts to hide his fear. Stuck in his thoughts, he almost jumped when a surprisingly calm hand dropped to his shoulder. He looked up and saw the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, lips in a taut line as she stared at the black and white bear.

“What makes you think we’ll just go along with this? Do you forget that we’re children? The chances of us getting the nerve to kill someone is absolutely absurd, and this is considering you’re telling the truth. Most likely, this is some trick, a prank of some sort. Why someone would go through this much trouble to prank us, I don’t know, but there is no way you would be allowed to do this, considering some of our home lives.” Kaede spoke with such confidence and authority, the kind Kaito likes to pretend to have but could never amount to. A kind of confidence bread by experience, one she could only get in the kind of life she lives.

The bear quirked his little head.

“You all keep acting like this isn’t real. What is it gonna take to convince you that you’re stuck here forever? Because this isn’t a joke you know.”

As soon as Monokuma finished his sentence, there was a short rustling sound, a blur of motion, and suddenly, Monokuma was being held in the air. Holding him up in a death grip was the short purple haired kid, an ice glare on his face.

“I don’t know what your game is, or what psycho decided it would be a fun idea to mess with us. Whatever your reason, I’m not a fan, so I’m giving you about ten seconds to cut this shit out before I destroy your little toy.”

“A-Ah! This is certainly unexpected!”

“10.”

“Hold on now! You have no idea what I’m capable of little boy-” The grip on the bear’s face tightened.

“9.”

“You don’t want to do this, trust me.”

“8.”

“Alright, if this is what you want!”

“ **8.** ” An autonomous voice joined in with the smaller boy’s counting.

“7.”

“ **7.** ” 

“Hey, m-maybe you should put it down.” Himiko stepped forward towards the boy and the robot, reaching out a hand.

“Stay out of this!” The boy snapped, causing Himiko to yank her hand back.

“6.”

“ **6.** ”

“She has a point, I feel like you should let go of the-” Kirumi tried to reason, but was interrupted.

“5.”

“ **5.** ”

There were some metal clanging noises.

“What the hell is that?” Kaito shouted out.

“4.”

“ **4.** ”

“Seriously man, put the damn thing down!” Ryoma shouted, but he was ignored as well.

“3.”

“ **3.** ”

“2.”

“ **2.** ”

The metal clanging got louder, and Kaito moved before he could think, his panic fueled adrenaline and close proximity to the robot making him do something he normally wouldn’t.

“1.” 

As soon as the short kid spoke the last number, Kaito pushed the bear out of his hands, stopping him from destroying it. The boy turned to the much taller one, the icy glare now directed to him.

“What the he-!” He was cut off as metal spikes sprung out of the belly of Monokuma, shooting straight up and out to the spot the kid previously stood, and still would have if he had currently been holding the bear. The spikes pierced through the air, ripping through the fabric on the short kid’s shirt sleeve and the side of Kaito’s sweater, cutting through the skin with the tips of the metal. Both let out a surprised cry of pain, and Monokuma dropped on the floor with a small **_CLANG_**.

Kaito gripped his side with his opposite hand, a pained grimace on his face as he stared at the bear. He heard a few startled cries from behind him, and soon felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Turning around, his face met a worried Miu’s, with Kaede not far behind her.

“Holy shit, you alright dude?” 

Breathing heavily, Kaito nodded.

“Yeah...yeah I’m okay.”

No one had time to move much before the metal spikes returned to the belly of the robot, sinking back in and being covered up as though they weren’t even there in the first place. Monokuma sprung up with a hearty chuckle.

“Looks like you got saved before I could skewer you! Well, at least now you know that I am serious about this! If that nosy kid hadn’t saved your ass, you’d be good as a shish-kebab!”

He laughed again, his smile opening and closing in time with each laugh.

“Now, it’s important to know that violence against the headmaster is strictly against the rules! I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but anyone else who disobeys the rules won’t be let off that easily.”

Everyone was silent, the gravity of the situation finally dawning on those who’d been skeptical before.

“I’m not unfair though! I’ll be giving you all fully digital e-Handbooks so that you know the rules of the school and what not to do! Remember, there are surveillance cameras all over the school, so don’t even think about getting away with anything naughty.”

Dread settled over the entire gym, everyone staring down at the handbooks being held to them as Monokuma went down the line. Once all were handed out, Monokuma straightened out.

“Well then, that’s the end of the entrance ceremony! I hope you all have a wonderfully depressing life here at the school, and I look forward to what kind of murders you decide to come up with!”

He gave them all a small wave, his unnerving half-smile still plastered on his face.

“See ya!”

And like that, he was gone, leaving everyone to their own devices.

“Well, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I do really appreciate comments, so if you liked it, or have any constructive criticism, please feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my [ Tumblr](https://jitterbugperson.tumblr.com/), I update much more frequently there, updating whenever I get a new part done instead of on a schedule.


End file.
